Love's Too Complicated
by love0faith
Summary: It's a classicly twisted story about Ginny Weasley. What else do you need to know?
1. Being at Home

Well, I started my day off pretty interesting this morning. I found a spider on the ceiling while I was in the shower. It gave me quite the start, sent me into a short screaming fit. I felt bad for the poor thing when it scurried around on the ceiling in circles above my head, as I hurried out of the shower stall, shampoo still in settled in my hair. I gave him a sort of grunt and finished rinsing my hair in the sink, letting the defenseless thing live another day.

Soon after, I dressed and went down stairs to breakfast. Much of my family was already there, except for the brother closest to my age, Ron, who had slept in on this Saturday and was apparently using my shower, taking into account the same horror struck noises that were coming from there earlier were occurring again, only this time there was a loud smack. With a sad sigh and a shake of the head, I put what was left of my cold cereal aside and waved a good morning to my mother, who'd just noticed I had arrived.

"How'd you sleep last night, Ginny dear?" My mum asked with a smile in her voice.

"Just fine, and yourself?" I asked in a similar tone.

"Oh, alright I suppose," she said, eyes rolling, "Except for the explosions that went on in the room next door…" Looking in the same direction her glaring was going toward, I found Fred and George, the family's twins, smiling with a fake innocence that I've come to know so well.

"Well, mum…" My sneaky brothers began, "How do you expect our shop to continue running if all we do is laze around over break?"

"Couldn't you have waited until morning? Or, perhaps the afternoon, hm? Maybe even evening, boys? Not when everyone else in the house is trying to sleep soundly!" My mother said, sounding quite bitter for not getting much sleep.

"I guess we could do that from now on, Mum," Fred said with a sigh, giving up on any argument that was about to begin.

I smirked as George looked to Fred and the two began whispering quietly together, trying to think up plans of when they were going to make new products for their extremely successful trick shop. I always wished I could have a career as interesting as those two as I got older, but it just didn't work out that way. Once I'd gotten my degree in business, my life turned closer toward more serious things. There was an invention made a few years back, when I was in my last year of school, called "The Deafen." It was all the rage. You could attach it to your wand and think up any song and just how loud you wanted it and…there it was. You could hear it. You could even put your wand to your head and have only you hear it. It was amazing. I actually had an internship with the inventor of this product and I asked him if he was planning on making anything else in the near future. It would be "The Deafen 2.0" and he asked me to be his partner in designing it and getting it out on the market. I couldn't turn it down. There was so much money involved and all. Harry encouraged me, and that what pushed me the most. I loved that man with all my heart. Once my partnership was official, he'd actually proposed. I accepted and a year later, we were married.

Thinking back, I should have told him we ought to wait. Instead, Voldemort got into his head before Harry killed him, and made him bitter. Who knew Voldemort was just that crafty, to turn around and use my second year as any excuse for me to be very unfaithful? It was all downhill after that. Me being pregnant, all this heartache and stress brought a divorce, a miscarriage and me moving as far away as I could. I moved to America after a month of living with my parents, eating nothing but chocolate covered pretzels, and crying constantly. I was all right once I was away from all the pressures and memories. I got into a new job, a muggle one, selling another music device, the ipod. I still made too much money to know what to do with, but it wasn't the same and didn't have as much amazement to it as The Deafen did.

Now, after a year away, I was back home for a holiday, and I was doing fine. Everyone had been kind enough so far not to mention Harry. Even Ron, which came as a surprise. The two still spoke, as far as I knew, even while the verbal abuse was going on, Ron was still the best of friends with Harry. Don't get me wrong, though, Ron stuck up for me as best he could. It was hard for him to let go of the friendship, and I completely understand. The two of them decided to be suit and tie men, working in the Ministry, which to this day still makes me laugh. I never could imagine Ron in the business world. He wasn't the brightest, nor was he the kind to get something done and done on time. But, he was successful enough, he, Hermione and their little girl, Justine. Yes, the two of them did marry. No surprise there. Hermione is now a homemaker. No one could believe that after all of her hard work in school, being the valedictorian and going off to a College, she would be a stay-at-home mom, but she claims that once all her children have grown, she'll go to work. For now she just wants to enjoy her family. She'd actually fell slightly ill and wouldn't arrive until tomorrow evening, being told by a doctor to stay home. Justine came up with a slight cough too, and was at home in bed with Mummy for the day.

"Ginny," my mom said, shaking me from my thoughts, "could you go up and tell Ron that he…that he, uh…has a visitor, please?"

I tilted my head slightly, then smiled, "Sure, Mum." I made my way up the stairs, turning my head round to see who it was, though I had a feeling I already knew. Confirming what I'd been dreading since I decided to come home for Thanksgiving week, I sighed and decided what I was going to do while Ron's buddy was here.

Hide.


	2. Odd Visitors

I made it to Ron's room and knocked. After getting the signal it was alright to come in, I opened the door and cleared my throat, "Hey, Ron, uh…H – hem, uh. Someone's here to see you." Ron smiled and began to walk out the door as I said quietly, "Could you come to my room and get me once he's left, please?" I gave my brother a half smile and he nodded slowly and sadly, giving me a small pat on the shoulder, then left to go visit with his best friend.

Feeling like a coward, I flopped unto my bed and tried to think up a reason to go downstairs, maybe I decided to go to the store? That sounded just fine, but actually going was harder than I thought it would be. Seeing Harry again, when I couldn't even say his name aloud…it just seemed impossible. I simply couldn't bring myself to it.

Hearing movement down the hall, I hoped it was Ron telling my Harry had gone on his way, but the face that lit up my doorway wasn't the one of my brother, nor anyone else I would have expected to come to see me. It was Neville Longbottom. I hadn't seen him since the battle against Voldemort…why was he in my room now?

"Neville?" Shocked as I was, I jumped out of bed and ran over to him, "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?"

He just smiled at me and kissed my cheek, not saying a word. I smiled in a confused way, lifting an eyebrow, "Uh, Neville?" I asked, hoping he'd say something.

"Bye, Ginny." He said simply and walked out the door.

I called after him, but my words just wisped into echoes down the hall. Completely bewildered, I went and sat on the edge on my bed, wondering what was going on. Soon, I looked up, finding Dean Thomas standing in front of me. Again, I jumped up, but this time I didn't say anything, I just stared. This was odd. I hadn't spoken to Dean since fifth year. Last I heard he was training to be the new Minister of Magic.

"Ginny…" He said quietly. Next thing I knew, I'd blinked, and he was gone. Feeling like this just couldn't be real. I started toward the door to go to the bathroom. I had planned to splash my face with water, and maybe take some kind of medicine, as I felt a headache coming on. But, I was stopped at the door by Harry.

"Whoa! What are you doing up here?" I asked, feeling my throat closing up with the heartache of my past. Harry just held my hand lightly and I began bursting in tears. All those words he said in anger filled in my mind, all those times I'd tried to be nice and loving, he'd push me away with his bitterness, the baby we were going to have that was stolen from me…and I backed away. As I wiped my tears, he was gone. And I was fine with that. I didn't want him around…

Forgetting my mission to the sink, I went to my window and looked out, tears streaming down my face. I took a deep sigh, and as I was getting ready to turn to lie down, I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes grew large, not ready to take whoever this next person could be. But, when I looked, it was Draco Malfoy. Now, this was the weirdest person of all to be standing in my room at this moment, let alone in my house. As I looked into his eyes, however, I found comfort.

"Ginny," he said softly, "Ginny…"

I blinked, but he didn't disappear. I looked away and back up, yet there he was, still, just smiling and looking at me. I even tried to move away, but I couldn't. It was like that one hand on my shoulder was telling me something. I couldn't quite pick it up at the moment, but there was something keeping him and me there. Something good.


	3. The Solution

"Ginny," I heard him say again, only the voice sounded louder and much more worried. "Ginny! Ginny! Wake up Ginny!"

I opened my eyes wide and sat up quickly, sweat dripping down my forehead and my heart racing. I looked around and only found Ron kneeling by my bed. I guess I'd fallen asleep, and had one of the oddest dreams…

"Ginny, are you alright?" Ron asked frantically.

I gave him a weak smile and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, Ron."

"You scared me to death, Ginny! I thought you were dying or something."

I laughed, "Ron, you worry too much. I was just having…a dream. Well, more of a nightmare, I guess."

He finally gave off a smile that showed he was more relaxed, "Well, it must have been a nasty one. What was it about?"

"Uh…" I thought for a moment. My dream was interesting, no doubt, but I didn't want Ron to get the impression I fancied Malfoy. I hadn't even given him a thought since…I can't even remember the last time I thought about him, "I don't remember now…" I sighed as if I was frustrated, "I hate it when that happens."

"Me too. But, bloody hell Ginny…don't you scare me like that again."

I laughed and nodded, "Alright, Ron."

A few moments went by when I brought my eyes to Ron's and asked quietly, "Has he left, then?"

Ron stood up, "Oh, right, well. Uh. Ginny, I don't know how to, uh…that is I don't know how you'll take this, but…um."

"Spit it out, Ron." I laughed in a nervous way, "It's not like he's going to stay the night or anything, right?"

Seeing the fearful look on Ron's face, and taking note of the silence that was going by, I added, "Oh, Ron! Please say he's not."

"He's not," Ron said confidently, then added painfully, "but he is staying the whole week…"

Those words hit me so hard, I fell back on my pillow, tears spilling out of the sides of my eyes like it really hurt, "No! Ron! This is a family week! Not a people who are like family week! Why did you do this? And, why did Mum agree, really, is what I want to know?"

"Actually, it was more of her idea. He was talking about how he was going to just be by himself for both Thanksgiving and Christmas, ya know, and she got all motherly and told him to stay."

"Well, if he's staying, he can have my room, because I'm out of here for sure." I said as I stood up slowly, wiping my eyes and walking over to my dresser. I picked up my wand and began waving my things into my traveling trunk.

"Ginny, come on now. He's really not that bad. I think he's learned to be better," Ron said as he took my stuff back out of the trunk and placed them where they were before, "I don't want you to leave. Mum wouldn't want you to either, and think of Dad, he hasn't even gotten to see you yet."

I stopped put my stuff in my trunk and Ron gave a triumphant sort of smirk. He knew I wanted to see my dad so bad, as he'd been the most comforting one, finding me a place in the US and telling me he didn't like Harry either and how much better off I was. I loved my dad, and I missed him while I'd been away. Ron had hit my soft spot.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" I said, letting him put the rest of my stuff away, "I can't believe I'm going to stay. And let me tell you, I'm not talking to him."

"Alright, Ginny, that's fine, just don't leave, ok?" Ron said, finishing off his hustle. He came over and gave me a short hug, "Now, he's gone back to his apartment to get some stuff, but he should be back soon. And, uh, him and me are going out to lunch, so you just…hang out and think about what you're not going to say to him, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed. I knew my decision not to talk to him or see him was in no way going to work, but what was I supposed to do? Just laugh and carry on and pretend nothing happened? I just couldn't bring myself to it. There was no way.

Then, I smiled inside. I could do that. Pretend I didn't care, that I didn't even remember any of those things. Yeah! That's what I'd do. I act like I had a better, happier life without him, which, as long as he wasn't spoke of, was true. I'd just laugh and smile, maybe pretend I didn't notice him at all…I could get through this. I really could.

"Well, I better go, he's probably here now," Ron said with a sigh, "See you, Ginny." And he left.

Sighing again, I sat down on my bed and tried to listen to what was going on downstairs, and I heard Harry's voice. I heard a laugh as he spoke. Then a loud pop, like Ron and him had left. I really thought about what to do. He wasn't just going to decide not to stay now that he'd been invited, even now he wasn't the kind to make plans and then not keep them. Then, another thought came to me, if he could be in the same house as me, he must not be hurting like she was. He probably had another girlfriend and everything. Well, if that's how he was feeling, I was sure going to try to feel that way, too.

I jolted off of my bed and rushed out of my bedroom door and down the stairs. I looked for my mum and found her sitting on a stool next to the counter.

"Mum," I said with a smile, "I'm going to go shopping."


	4. Crossing Paths

My mum gave me a lifted eyebrow and smiled, "Alright, Ginny dear…But, before you go, did your brother tell you the uh, good news?"

I gave her a small head nod and then with I pop, I was on Diagon Alley.

Looking around, I couldn't think up which store to go to first. There was that new boutique that replaced the sour candy store. I can remember the frilly, puffy dresses that they had last time I was there, and it completely turned me off. But, who knows, maybe all the stores changed again. So, I made my way down the alley, bumping my way past too many people to count, and found a cute little shop that sold jeans and tee shirts. That was the place for me. I went in and found the perfect light colored, shorter jean skirt that was ripped in several different places, and the nicest red, long sleeved shirt that was just slightly low cut. After I bought the outfit and was ready to pop back to the house, I decided to head to a pub and grab a drink and dress, just in case Harry was there when I got there. I wanted to look my best when I saw him today; after all, that was the plan.

I went into this new joint, Hazardous Jay's. It smelled like a pool bar, back in New York. It was good enough for me to just get one small glass of fire whiskey and then leave, so I headed to the lady's room, changed, and then went to the bar. I gave the bar tender a light smile and asked for a small fire whiskey, then took a look around. I felt really good in the outfit I was wearing, like I could conquer anything that crossed my path.

That is, until I saw who was sitting about three seats away. I gave off a light sigh and just looked the other way. Maybe he was like a wasp; if I didn't bug him, he wouldn't bug me. But, with my luck, that just wasn't the case.

"Weaslette!" And he was drunk out the wazoo, too. How marvelous. I decided to pretend I didn't hear him. The bar tender set down my sparkling drink and I paid him, saying thanks. As I took my first sip, I heard him again, "Oy, Weasel's sister, I was talking to you!"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to speak to an idiot today." I sighed, having no effort in my sarcasm.

"Well, it's a good thing there isn't one around, then." He grinned at me as if there was something clever about what he'd just said, then moved to the seat next to me.

I looked over at him and stared for a few moments. I guess I forgot how handsome he really was. I mean, inside he's sickening and just…not right. But, outside, he's got deep gray eyes that shine in the right light and blonde hair that seemed to have darkened to give his tan face just the right frame and color. Still, I had to remember that on the inside, the guy sitting next to me was the worst person I've ever met.

"Why are you sitting next to me? Did I give any hint or say anything that would make you think I'd want you to sit next to me?" I asked him with a quirked eyebrow and no sign of a smile on my face, yet he just kept on grinning with his perfect white teeth.

"I just figured you wanted some company while you drank that fire whiskey there, I mean, who would want to drink alone?"

Looking down at my drinking, I picked it up and said, "You're right. No one should drink alone." I quickly took one large swig of the entire glass of fire whiskey, put the glass down with a thud, stood up and said, "Mm. That was…good." My eyes were watering now with the pain of the burning liquid that just went down my throat and I had to cough. Then, clearing my throat, I waved to Draco Malfoy saying, "Thanks for keeping me company, Malfoy. Hope to see you…sometime after never. Bye!" And I headed toward the door.

Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky.

"Weaselette. I wasn't done talking to you, yet," He came up next to me, still grinning like a moron.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't think you understand," I tried to keep as calm as I could, but I just couldn't help but talk just a little loud. I mean, really, this guy was just annoying, "If you didn't notice the pain I just went through to get away from you, you're seriously not very bright. Now, I have somewhere I need to be, so if you'll just go away now…?" I made a waving motion for him to go somewhere else, but he just stayed walking right next to me.

Laughing, Draco replied, "I just wanted to know if you and Potter were still together, or if the rumors about you cheating on him were true?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, looking over with confusion. I've never heard anything about cheating on him. That was a new one, but I'm not exactly sure if it was the best anyone's thought up. There was the rumor about me murdering him in his sleep, tossing him into a river, then hearing his voice everywhere, finally turning myself in…and not getting arrested or anything. Yeah, that was a good one. All rumors, however, were my fault completely. All rumors were pretty false, as well.

"With some guy named John Samson? Yeah. I was all over some magazine," Malfoy said, soon after having a drunken laugh and adding, "In my opinion, a gorilla would've been a better choice."

I couldn't help but smile, "Well, I guess I should have married someone like you, then. Only, maybe a little cuter and slightly more intelligent." I said it in a joking matter, a little less hurtful than I'd meant to, but I didn't show that I'd made any mistakes.

Malfoy laughed again and said, "Anyone would have been better for you, Weaselette."

This made me quit walking and I looked over at him, "Why do you say that? And, why are you talking to me, anyway? Don't you have anywhere better to be?" Then I remembered, "Oh no! He's probably back and Mum's probably worried…I better go."

"Wait, you never answered my question…are you and Pothead still together?" Draco asked with true curiosity.

I just gave him a simple smirk and apparated back to the Burrow.


End file.
